


Double Standard

by Gaby007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: Seules les femmes peuvent être violées, c'est bien connu. Mais dans ce cas, comment appeler ce qui est arrivé à Tom Jedusor ?
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Double Standard

Seules les femmes pouvaient être violées, c’était bien connu. Un homme était trop fort pour se laisser faire, un homme n’était jamais contraint à des relations sexuelles parce qu’il ne demandait qu’à en avoir.

Mais si c’était vrai, comment appeler ce qui était arrivé à Tom Jedusor ?

Même sous l’emprise de la potion, il avait toujours éprouvé un relent de malaise – parce que la rejetonne pouilleuse de ce vieux détraqué de Gaunt n’avait jamais retenu son attention, ne lui avait jamais inspiré que des bouffées de dégoût mêlées de pitié, alors pourquoi tout d’un coup était-elle devenue le centre de son univers, la déesse qui commandait la pluie et le beau temps ?

Il se rappelait avoir laissé échapper la question à une ou deux reprises, et toujours elle avait répondu d’un sourire et d’un baiser – rien qu’à se souvenir de son haleine sur sa peau, il était saisi de nausée – déclarant que c’était par magie, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Oh, comme elle avait dû rire sous cape, à lui dévoiler précisément la raison pour laquelle il avait fini sous sa coupe, sa marionnette impuissante et docile, son chien dressé qu’elle tenait si soigneusement en laisse.

Parce que c’était à cela qu’elle l’avait réduit, un pantin obéissant qui faisait tout ce qu’elle voulait, qui pouvait protester pour la forme mais qui finissait toujours par se ranger aux désirs et aux exigences de sa maîtresse. Il se rappelait de la brume obscurcissant son esprit, l’empêchant de se concentrer sur toute idée qui pourrait mécontenter ou déplaire sa geôlière, et rien que la possibilité de subir à nouveau cela, de redevenir le niais au regard vide qu’il avait vu plus d’un an dans le miroir le réveillait en sursaut la nuit, secoué de frissons incontrôlables.

C’était un miracle qu’il se soit sauvé. Non, pas un miracle, elle avait manqué de prudence, voilà tout, parce qu’elle s’imaginait qu’il serait _heureux_ d’apprendre qu’elle était grosse d’un bâtard ayant toutes ses chances de devenir comme elle, _heureux_ de continuer cette grotesque mascarade de vie de famille à laquelle elle jouait avec lui.

Elle n’avait pas dû pas être contente lorsqu’il avait décampé après avoir pris conscience de la situation. Essaierait-elle de se venger ? La trouverait-il un jour sur le palier du manoir, accompagnée de son engeance sacrilège, prête à l’envoûter de nouveau, à le réduire une fois de plus au statut de pantin ?

Ses parents ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il dormait la porte fermée à clef, pourquoi il refusait de se rendre aux évènements sociaux du voisinage, pourquoi il ne voulait plus entendre parler de mariage. Son père surtout manifestait sa désapprobation sous forme de remarques acides, comme quoi c’était ridicule qu’il se rende malade pour la gueuse qu’il avait troussée.

Bien sûr qu’ils croyaient que c’était lui qui avait été le séducteur. Ses tentatives d’expliquer la vérité s’étaient heurtées à un mur de préconceptions, allons, Tom, pas la peine d’être modeste, un jeune homme fougueux comme toi, on sait comment c’est, n’est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que Tom avait aimé ça, Tom n’était qu’un homme, il ne pouvait pas aller à l’encontre de ses passions. Un homme avait toujours le sang chaud, un homme ne pouvait pas être violé parce qu’un homme aimerait forcément _ça_.

Mais si c’était vrai, alors comment appeler ce qui lui était arrivé ?


End file.
